WH40K How to Make a Homebrew Planet
This is a guide for those who wish to create their own Homebrew Planet. The Imperium of Man consists of over one million inhabited worlds, with many other habitable planets also populated by various intelligent xenos species, including the Aeldari, T'au and the Orks. The Imperium of Man is spread impossibly thin across an estimated two-thirds of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. The worlds of the Imperium are clustered around areas settled during the lost age of Mankind's first great wave of expansion into the galaxy during the Age of Technology. Worlds once colonised thousands of Terran years ago because of their location or some desirable natural resource have developed into the cores of Imperial sectors, many of which have swollen to include two hundred or more star systems. These sectors are connected to one another by relatively stable, if still hazardous, inter-sector warp routes and the vast, uncharted reaches between each are referred to as Wilderness Space. These unexplored depths harbour many terrors, from ravening pirates to unknown alien empires, as well as untold riches. These include long-lost human colonies and worlds strewn with the technological and material wealth of long-extinct xenos species. Background The Imperium contains millions of settled planets. Such is the number of worlds that an almost limitless variety of environments can be created for the setting of the factionor military force you are writing about (Space Marine or Astra Militarum home world, various types of Imperial planets and xenos worlds). Below is detailed a method for the planetary information you should include when creating your own Homebrew planet and a standardized layout for presenting the information. The steps below allow the generation of a planet within the Imperium that holds some form of settlement and society. The Basics First, you will need to add the appropriate infobox at the top of your article, which can be found at the link below: *[https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Template%3AInfobox_Planet Infobox Planet] Within this infobox, it will include the most pertinent information you should add (at a minimum) to your planet article including: Name: Name of your chosen planet. Class: (See below for further information.) Population: The size of population of your planet. Heavily depends upon classification. (See below for further information.) Military Forces: Type of military forces that provide security and the defense of your planet. Tithe Grade: (See below for further information.) Production Grade: (See below for further information.) Affiliation: The name of the political entity or faction your planet owes it's allegiance (i.e. Imperium of Man, T'au Empire, Chaos, ect.) Ruler: The name of the ruler of your planet (if known). Government: Type of planetary government that rules over your planet. Aestimare: (See further information below.) Segmentum: Name of the Segmentum to which your planet belongs to. (See further information below.) Sector: Name of the Sector to which your planet belongs to. Sub-Sector: Name of the sub-sector to which your planet belongs to. System: Name of the system to which your planet exists in. Classification The Adeptus Administratum of the Imperium generally classifies all planets in the galaxy according to several different criteria to produce a standard classification system that makes it simple to assign the proper tithe grade for the amounts of economic resources or recruits for the Astra Militarum that will be drawn from the world for wider Imperial use, if any. The class of a world describes what type of planet it is, what kind of civilisation and society can be found on the planet, what level of technology is commonly used on the world, and what kind of relationship the people of the planet have with the Imperium. Agri Worlds (α-class) - Population: 15,000 to 1,000,000. Tax level is between Exactis Prima to Exactis Particular. The food they produce is shipped to the hungry hive worlds and the technological materials they require are imported in return. Worlds with 850 parts per 1000 of the planet's surface covered with crop cultivation, hydroponics, animal fodder or animal husbandry are classed as Agri-Worlds. Few conurbanations, population spread widely across planet surface. Civilised Worlds (γ-class) - Population: 15,000,000 to 10,000,000,000. Tax level is between Solutio Extremis and Exactis Tertius. These worlds make up the majority of the Imperium. These are worlds with large but balanced populations centered in large cities. They are self-supporting worlds where factories turn out the majority of their needs and carefully managed farms produce sufficient food to feed the inhabitants. Dead Worlds - A Dead World is an Imperial planetological classification applied to worlds which are utterly devoid of an ecosystem, atmosphere, or any form of native life, much like Terra's Moon, Luna. A Dead World is, of course, not suitable for Human habitation without undergoing massive terraforming operations. While it is possible that the Imperium might establish scientific Research Stations on Dead Worlds, there is no other native population. Many of these worlds have always been dead, but some were reduced to their barren state by external events such as the destruction of their preexisting civilisations in some form of global castrophe like a thermonuclear war, a Tyranid incursion or even an ''Exterminatus'' carried out by the Imperium itself. Death Worlds (δτ-class) - Population: 1,000 to 15,000,000. Tax level is between Solutio Tertius to Solutio Prima. These are planets which are too dangerous to support large-scale human settlement. Feral Worlds (φλ-class) - Population: 100,000 to 5,000,000. Their tax band is Solutio Tertius. The Imperium regards the populations of such worlds as harmless but useless. Sometimes good source of army and Adeptus Astartes recruits if culture shock survived. Low tithe due to unfocussed production processes. Imperial Commanders often distant, in orbit usually, with infrequent surface forays to establish purges of psychic talent and mutation. Feudal/Medieval Worlds (μ-class) - Population: 10,000,000 to 500,000,000. Tax level falls anywhere between Solutio Prima to Solutio Extremis. Some useful recruiting for Imperial Guard and Adeptus Astartes. Slightly higher tithes than Feral worlds, compensating for wider farming and animal husbandry. Forge Worlds (Φ-class) - Population: 1,000,000 to 15,000,000,000. Tax exempt. Follows a different tax code. Sovereign Domains of the Adeptus Mechanicus, these are planet- wide factories. A Forge world often serves as a base of operations for one of the Titan Legions. Forge worlds are essential for the supply of arms and armour to the Imperiums combat forces. Forge Worlds are the private property of the Adeptus Mechanicus, they are not under the control of the Adeptus Terra. Hive Worlds (η-class) - Population: 100-500 billion. Tax level is between Decuma Particular - Exactis Extremis. Hives are huge urban conglomerations which can stretch across continents and which may reach miles into the sky. A planet may comprise many individual hives divided by areas of polluted waste - in some cases the world is completely built-up forming a single planet-wide hive. Hive worlds have huge, unmanageable populations and rely upon constant recycling to produce food. Such planets are usually rife with anarchic and destructive forces and as a result provide the richest source of fighting men for the Imperial Guard. Surface generally inhospitable, even deadly, to Human life after centuries of processing. Factory, mining and atmosphere processing are main industries. High import/export ratio, particularly foodstuffs and fresh water incoming. There are approximately 32,380 Hive Worlds in the Imperium. Research Stations/Fortress Worlds (ρ-class) - Population: 100 to 500,000 (for Research Stations). Usually Tax exempt. In bureaucratic fashion, the classification of research station and fortress world overlaps. Worlds which contain no significant sentient population are often used by research units where dangerous experiments can be conducted into new aspects of technology. Perhaps the most common type is a Breeding Unit where local wildlife undergoes domestication and evaluation for food potential. Responsible for wide variety of research, from animal breeding and domestication to weapons testing and genetic engineering. Also listening and watch posts for planetary and system defence of major planets. Adeptus Astartes Home World - Self explanatory. Tax exempt (Adeptus Non). Tithe Grade The Tithe Grade is a bureaucratic designation of the Adeptus Terra that determines the amount of raw materials, resources or soldiers an Imperial world must supply to the Administratum as taxes or tithes to keep the Imperium of Man's interstellar government functioning. It also includes each world's need to fill the ranks of the Astra Militarum or provide human psykers to the Black Ships of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. The size and nature of the Imperial Tithe depends on the type of world it is applied to, as a large Hive World like Necromunda will be expected to provide a much larger tithe than a pre-industrial Feudal World. A tithe can be any type of resource native to the world: food, weapons, minerals, manufactured goods, soldiers, psykers, etc. Space Marine Chapter Homeworlds and Forge Worlds do not normally provide tithes to the Imperium since their resources are to be used to maintain the Space Marine Chapter that controls them or to provide manufactured military goods and vehicles to the Imperium, respectively, so both are given the tithe grade Aptus Non. Agri-world tithes generally refer to what percentage of the planet's food production must be supplied to the Imperium. Tithe Grades The make-up of a given world's tithe payments, regardless of the size of those payments as indicated by the Tithe Grade, is determined by the section of the Administratum responsible for the overall governance of that world's sector and sub-sector of space. The known Imperial Administratum Tithe Grades are listed as follows, from highest (most tithe required) to lowest (least tithe required): Exactis Extremis - The largest Tithe Grade Exactis Particular Exactis Median Exactis Prima Exactis Secundus Exactis Tertius Decuma Extremis Decuma Particular Decuma Prima Decuma Secundus Decuma Tertius Solutio Extremis Solutio Particular Solutio Prima Solutio Secundus Solutio Tertius Adeptus Non or Aptus Non - No tithe required due to past events like an Exterminatus rendering the world lifeless and unproductive or if the world already provides an important service to the Imperium, such as a Space Marine Chapter Homeworld or Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World. Special Tax Scenarios Tax Reductions: Planets at war are allowed tax reductions. Planet Armageddon went from Exactis Extremis to Solutio Tertius due to the war. Planets undergoing natural disasters are allowed to request tax reductions. Tax Increases: When the situations demands it, and when the Imperium requires additional revenue, planets that are judged to be capable of bearing increased taxes are sent an Imperial delegation, and Imperial technical advisers, to both inform them of the new tax requirements and to help them reach those new tax levels. Production Grade Production Grade is a bureaucratic designation of the Adeptus Terra that indicates the size of each Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World's industrial output. Each Forge World manufactures wargear, vehicles or other equipment for the military forces of the Imperium of Man. A given Forge World's Production Grade is determined by the division of the Administratum responsible for the overall governance of that world's sector and sub-sector of Imperial space. Known Production Grades The known Imperial Administratum Production Grades are listed as follows, from highest to lowest industrial output: I-Maximus (Highest Production Grade) I-Extremis I-Prima I-Secundi I-Tertius II-Maximus II-Extremis II-Prima II-Secundi II-Tertius III-Maximus III-Extremis III-Prima III-Secundi III-Tertius IV-Maximus IV-Extremis IV-Prima IV-Secundi IV-Tertius (Lowest Production Grade) Aestimare Aestimare determines the importance of an Imperial planet. For example, "A1" is of extreme importance while "A1000" is more important than "B1". Segmentum A Segmentum (pl. Segmentae) is the largest sub-unit of Imperial space and there are five segmentums covering Imperial territory stretching across the entire Milky Way Galaxy. They are the central Segmentum Solar, the eastern Segmentum Ultima, the southern Segmentum Tempestus, the northern Segmentum Obscurus and the western Segmentum Pacificus. Each Segmentum is divided into multiple Sectors. The size of a sector varies according to local demands and stellar density. A typical sector might encompass 7 million cubic light years, equivalent to a cube with sides almost 200 light years long. Sectors are divided into Sub-Sectors, usually comprising between 2 to 8 star Systems within a 10-light-year radius (some may encompass more systems -- others only a single solar system). This size is governed by the practical patrol ranges through the Warp of Imperial Navy starships. Because sub-sectors are divisions of worlds (rather than equal volumes of space) there are vast numbers of star systems within each sector which do not fall within a sub-sector. These regions are referred to as Inter-Sectors -- and are more commonly called wilderness zones, forbidden zones, Wilderness Space, empty space and frontier space. Inter-sectors may contain gas or dust nebulae, inaccessible areas, alien systems, unexplored systems, uninhabited systems and uninhabitable worlds. a. Segmentum Solar - Contains the Sol System. It is the 'core' of the Imperium of Man and is the location of Terra, the Imperial Throneworld. b. Segmentum Ultima - The largest Segmentum, home to the Realms of Ultramar ('The Five-Hundred Worlds') and the Tau Empire. Part of the Imperium Nihilus. c. Segmentum Tempestus - Home of the elite Militarum Tempestus of the Astra Militarum. Minimal Chaos-related threats, instead suffering from xenos invaders and marauders. d. Segmetum Obscurus - Home of the infamous warp rift known as the Eye of Terror and the hellish Realm of Chaos within - where the Chaos Gods reside. Part of the Imperium of Nihihulus. e. Segmentum Pacificus - Contact with this Segmentum is mostly lost due to the Night of a Thousand Rebellions at the very end of M41. The Segmentae Planetary Defences At any one time the Imperial Guard fight across a hundred warzones and upon ten thousand planets. Each planet is responsible for its own defence. Imperial Commanders are obliged to build ground-based defences, spaceports, and what defence fleets that can. The number of weapons and ships in any individual system will vary, depending on the enthusiasm of its governor as much as possible danger. In addition to ships under the control of the Imperial Commander, planets lying in vulnerable positions or having a history of trouble may also have a Navy base. Although Navy ships are independent of those of the Imperial Commander, both would be ready to meet an emergency. Navy ships may also be stationed in one system so that they can patrol a number of nearby star systems. Every Imperial Commander in the Imperium, also known as a Planetary Lord or Imperial Governor, is responsible for the defence of their world. This is crucial, as a planet may need to defend itself against the predations of myriad nefarious enemies for many months, or even years, before reinforcements arrive. To this end, they are duty bound to recruit, equip, train and maintain a fighting force. On some planets this may take the form of an official military or a garrison force. On other worlds the duty to defend their world may fall to dozens of separate armies, tribes and hive gangs, some of which may even be warring factions who unite to oppose an invading foe. In any case, these forces are unlikely to ever leave the confines of their home world. Each of these forces is an individual body within the wider Astra Militarum – a separate Militarum Regimentum. They are free to defend their own world and enforce their own laws as long as these do not conflict with those of the Imperium, and so long as they pay their tithes. A part of the annual tithe that Imperial Governors must fulfill is to send one tenth of their overall fighting force, or more if the Departmento Munitorum deems it necessary, to fight the Emperor’s wars throughout the galaxy. It is these tithed regiments that fight in the Astra Militarum’s wars. The exact number of regiments that are to be raised for the Astra Militarum will depend upon the individual world’s tithe grade and its proximity to hostile war zones. Notes: While a planet is expected to defend their own planet from hostiles, it is likely that most threats are resolved by the Imperial Navy without a planet having to do anything. Astra Militarum Recruitment Regardless of the size of its armies, each world is obliged to make 10% of its total armed forces available for recruitment into the Imperial Guard in any year. In practice, planetary Lords are often called upon to provide greater forces and more frequently, especially if the immediate danger is great. On the other hand a planet which is far from any war zone may not be called upon to provide troops for many decades. Troops recruited from a world at one time are formed into a single Imperial Guard regiment. As a result there is no such thing as a typical size for a regiment. Regiments can consist of a few hundred men or hundreds of thousands, depending on the size of their Lord's armies. For a hive world such as Armageddon, caught in the throes of an all-consuming war, a draft of at least a hundred million men at arms and several million armoured vehicles is typical – a tiny fraction of the total populace which numbers in the hundreds of billions. A far-flung agri world may have a significantly lower military tribute – perhaps as few as five million men and cavalry – but this may be a significant proportion of the world’s population. In any case, should a tithe be of an unacceptable quality, the Imperial Governor’s life is forfeit. For this reason, those soldiers selected for the Astra Militarum tend to be drawn from the elite of a planet’s troops. Regiments join the Imperial Guard uniformed and equipped as their planetary Lord's own forces. Inevitably this means that the appearance of regiments is very varied. Regardless of their appearance almost all newly recruited troops carry the universal lasgun. This weapon is easy and cheap to manufacture and maintain, and hence ideally suited to the needs of planetary forces. Other weapons are more-or-less standard across the Imperium although individual planetary forces may favour one kind over another. The Emperor's demand is simply that troops be equipped and trained ready to fight in his armies. As well as providing troops a planet's Lord may be called upon to provide heavy equipment in the form of locally built tanks, artillery, troop carriers, etc. As with lighter armaments these tend to a standardised basic form across the Imperium, with only minor variations in design and build quality. Indeed, planetary Lords are obliged to provide heavy weapons of a basically standard type for the Imperial Guard, as well as stocks of spares, fuel processors, and logistic support as appropriate. Although a planet's defence forces will almost certainly include locally designed vehicles, often of the most wild or specialised kind, these are almost never recruited into the Imperial Guard because of the difficulty of maintenance and impracticality of keeping them running. The Departmento Munitorium recruits from all worlds in the Imperium regardless of human type Notes: Abhumans are recruited just the same. Military Intervention When an Imperial planet requires outside military intervention it can take anywhere from 30 to 120 days for the Imperium to mobilise and respond, however, it typically takes around 75 days on average. This is the standard response time for the raising of Imperial Guard armies, though for prolonged conflicts troops may be brought in from much further away. This process is too slow to guarantee the safety of any individual world at any moment. Fortunately, the Imperium has other forces which can react more rapidly, such as the fleets and Space Marine Chapters. In any case, a planet's initial lines of defence are its orbital fortresses and its own Lord's troops. These defences have only to hold out long enough for an Imperial Guard army to be collected together and transported into position. Notes: if you call for aid, the Imperial Guard will need 1 to 4 months to respond. Space Marines and the Imperial Navy are likely to respond far more swiftly. Religion The Imperial Creed is a conglomeration of native religious practices, the modifications to those practices imposed by the missionaries, and the myriad pronouncements passed down from the Ministorum’s upper echelons. As such, practices adhered to on one world may be held as abhorrent on another, depending on its own combination of native, modified and imported belief. The Ministorum tolerates a vast range of practice and belief, but there are certain tenets of faith which remain unchanged from one end of the Imperium to the other. Category:Community Category:Planets